disneyprogrammesfandomcom-20200215-history
Leon
Leon is one of Violetta's two love interests. He's from Mexico. He comes from a wealthy family and never had to work for a living. Leon attends 'Studio 21' and has a big artistic potential. He used to be a part of the "cool crowd" and used to be Ludmila's boyfriend. Soon, he discovered that Ludmila liked Tomas so he decided to break up with her. To get even with Tomas, he decided to win Violetta over, but he actually fell in love with her. He tries his best to win her heart and keeps fighting with Tomas for her love. Leon is portrayed by Jorge Blanco. Personality Although he is arrogant, conceited and full of himself, Leon is an honest guy and has a good heart. However, when he's with Ludmila, he might seem mean. At the beginning, he wants to win Violetta's heart to get back at Tomas because Ludmila, his girlfriend, is attracted to him. However, he falls in love with Violetta against his will. Leon's love for Violetta has changed him into a better person. He starts acting nicer to the other students (except for Tomas, since they seem to be in a permanent competition for Violetta's heart) and he actually becomes friends with people who aren't part of the "cool crowd". He helps Violetta with many things and is shown to be very protective of her. However, he also has a jealous side which was also shown during the time he was dating Ludmila. He wants to get Violetta to stop thinking about Tomas because he believes that Tomas is a bad guy, who is only toying with her and wanting to make her suffer, although this is untrue. He has fallen in love with Violetta and he wants to be the one to make her happy. Relationships Violetta Castillo Ex-Girlfriends/Friend Violetta and Leon first meet in episode 5, when Leon saves Violetta from some skating guys. Later, when Leon discoveres that Ludmila, his girlfriend, is falling for another guy named Tomas, while Tomas is falling for Violetta, he decides to try to win her over to get back at Tomas. But after spending a lot time together, the two fall for each other. However, Violetta is still in love with Tomas as well, so Leon is determined to show her that he is the one for her. Ludmila Ferro Ex-girlfriend/Frenemies Ludmila and Leon start the series as a couple. The two were in the cool crowd along with Naty and Andres. Leon discoveres that Ludmila has a crush on a boy named Tomas. Leon tries to find a way to break up with Ludmila and get back at Tomas. Soon, he finds a way to do this: win Violetta's heart. After he officially meets Violetta and Ludmila is a little closer with Tomas, the two decide to break up. Tomas Heredia Enemies Tomas and Leon are rivals. When Leon was Ludmila's boyfriend, he saw that Tomas was talking with Ludmila. Thinking that he was flirting with her, he came to Resto Bar with Andres to get back at Tomas. Leon knows that Tomas has a crush on Violetta, so he tries to win her over to get even withTomas jealous. Soon, Leon falls for Violetta so he fights with Tomas for her love. Trivia *He's the only Mexican guy from Violetta. *His name is Leon, in Spanish means lion. *He can play the guitar and the piano. *The first song he writes in the series is More Tears. *He starts the series as an antagonist, but his role changes after his character develops. *It's revealed in episode 23 that he's allergic to strawberries. *His last name is unknown. *In episode 11 is revealed that he can play golf. *It seems like in the first part of the season 1 he doesn't like Maxi. *He admits that he never had any feelings for Ludmila. That's why the two didn't seem close, even though they were a couple. *Violetta is the first girl that Leon falls for. *He has met Herman before he met Violetta because his parents have worked with Herman. *He mentioned that he has a dog, because he said that his dog had better music taste than Maxi.